


Smile! You’re on Camera

by LouisianaPurrchase



Series: Bad End [3]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Hex: The Real Porn was the Friends We Made Along the Way, Hex: Y’all Need Jesus, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Nude Photos, Past Rape/Non-con, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Predator/Prey, Rape/Non-con Elements, Squicky, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisianaPurrchase/pseuds/LouisianaPurrchase
Summary: There’s a new Killer stalking through the Fog, and he’s been watching Jake for a while. Finally, it’s time to strike.“Won’t you smile for me?” Ghost Face asks, tilting the camera to Jake’s crying face, “You look so much prettier when you smile.”





	Smile! You’re on Camera

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my insufferable brain](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+insufferable+brain).



> Ghost Face’s description is literally ‘a creepy Killer’ so you bet your ass I’m writing this

A voice like a hundred bodies speaking in unison, like crow wings and winter wind, “You worked well, the last one is yours.”

And the Ghost Face smiled. A cruel smile, hidden beneath his mask, delighted and ruinous. Those simple words, ones he’d been waiting to hear for what felt like ages. He glanced out into the Fog, the darkness and the shadows, and as the world faded from view, he caught sight of his prey, and his smile dripped with sinister heat. Yes, today was the day: today, Jake Park would be his.

Jake remembered in snippets. He remembered, fleetingly, a dark basement, his own terrified scream-

He remembered enough. And that just made him all the more terrified. A terror he hadn’t felt before, not even when he watched the spikes of the Entity swing down upon him. A fear worse than death, worse than anything before. It filled his body with an icy sort of terror, one he couldn’t even find words to describe.

So Jake ran.

There was no moment of rest in the Trials. Jake ran to a generator, and then he ran to a totem, and the entire time, every moment, he felt that terror cinch his heart tighter and tighter, without reason. Everywhere he looked, there was no Killer- there was no Shape hiding in the trees, or shimmer in the mist. But he did hear his friends screaming in the distance, occasionally, and so that just made the fear all the more fresh. 

He just had to keep going. Finish the generators, and escape, and then curl up into a little ball and hold in the screams.

But plans fall apart. Things fall apart, and it wasn’t long until Jake was running to save one of his friends, and then, he blinked, and-

And something was coming right at him from the fog.

Jake jerked to the last, just in time to fully take in the image of a figure in robes and a mask frozen in a ghostly scream, knife poised. For what felt like years, Jake was frozen, stuck in that stare as the Killer ran closer-

The sound of an unhook. Dwight, running into the distance, Meg in a different direction, and Jake caught the pained shout, “Ghost Face!” as she warned Claudette.

And so, the Killer- Ghost Face- turned to pursue.

But not before Jake heard the unmistakable sound of a camera shutter clicking.

So Jake ran. He ran, and he wasn’t sure what was worse, that he knew who the Killer was now, or that he didn’t know a single thing about them. His hands flew to a generator, a cold sort of determination falling over him. It wouldn’t be like the last Trial. He would be fine. He would escape, and he would survive.

But- well. Things fall apart.

And it wasn’t long until Jake was running through the graveyard of wrecked cars, wasn’t long until he was bleeding, gripping his side, and it wasn’t long until he heard the last, dying cry of Meg, disappearing into the sky. There was only one generator left- but that didn’t matter. It didn’t matter. Now, Jake was running, sprinting, searching desperately for the Hatch and hoping it would be enough. His sleeve muffed his pained cries, but it was hard to be quiet when he’d twisted his leg wrong and each step was agony, and especially not when blood was slipping through his fingers and forming what might as well have been a red arrow that pointed directly to him. 

The problem, though, with being focused on finding a sound? It means that a little flicker around a corner goes unnoticed. Jake carefully hopped over the bell of the gas station, and then turned the corner, sucked in a breath-

_Click_

And he whirled around. The Killer, looming in the doorway, blocking off the only exit. Their head was tilted as they casually lowered a camera, and as they drew their knife, a voice, almost gleeful, “Oh, that’s a good one.”

They- he, slowly began to walk towards Jake. _Strolled_ , Jake’s mind supplied in a mechanically detached sort of terror, as Jake began to back away. Into the garage, then- closer to the sound of a chorus. There was a moment of tension, before Jake suddenly spun around and bolted as fast as he could, and then the concrete underfoot, as Jake pushed off a wall to get around the truck, to the source of the sound- to- 

To the garage door. It was behind the garage door. He felt some kind of hysterical disbelief bubble in his mind, as he stared at the metal doorway, locked closed. At the sound of footsteps, following him into the room. But still, Jake managed to turn around, to stare at the Killer in what he hoped was a defiant fashion as opposed to just scared. In this place, there was always death and dying- that didn’t make the deaths any less painful. Jake backed away a little more out of instinct more than anything, but as Ghost Face drew closer, he’d already accepted his death. Now, it was just a matter of how. 

Beneath his mask, Jed Olsen’s smile returned. Delighted. He itched to take another photo, but, no. Not yet. He wanted Jake to realize what was happening first- that was always the most fun part of stalking his prey, the moment of realization, frozen in time. And this would be even more special than those. Yes, the Ghost Face drifted closer, his robes not even making a sound, and then, just a little laugh.

A laugh that chilled Jake to the bone. He’d heard that laugh before- snatches of memories suddenly burst to the surface, filled with alarm, and he did the only thing he could think of: he jerked his knee out, kicking the Killer in the sternum, and then leaping to the side in a bid to escape. The doorway was right there, he could make it! He could-

_PAIN_ -

A knife to the back of the leg, and then Jake was on the ground, a scream leaving his mouth, cold concrete and frigid air and terror. A camera click. Another laugh.

“No-” Jake begged. He knew how this would go. He dug his hands into the ground to try and crawl away, but the Ghost Face simply tugged him back, heedless of Jake’s increasingly desperate cries, “Please- please, no, _no_ , please!-”

Tears on his face. Another _click_ , as the Killer grabbed Jake’s head and angled it just so, shoulders shaking with silent laughter, “Hey- smile, won’t you? You’re so much prettier when you smile,” and then he yanked the knife back out, capturing the expression of blinding pain with a sort of appreciative hum.

“No-...” Jake still tried. His vision was starting to tunnel at the edges from the blood loss, and he wondered if he’d be so lucky as to die before this happened. No. Never so lucky. Ghost Face casually grabbed the back of Jake’s jacket, and then slammed him into a nearby wall, letting the boy slide down a little ways before holding him fast. Before Jake could even react, the strange, floating fabric trails of Ghost Face’s costume came down, wrapping around Jake’s wrists.

“Oh. That’s convenient, isn’t it?” Ghost Face asked, before yanking the back of Jake’s hair, forcing Jake to look directly into the camera. The Killer made another happy noise, the shutter clicking several times, “I’ve been waiting a long time for this. These pictures are going to look great.”

Jake thrashed uselessly at his restraints, and then shuddered, the feeling of cold gloves on his face, at the sides of his mouth. He’d only looked away for a moment, not even, but now, in front of his face, the Ghost’s erect cock jutted out. Jake jolted back, but all that did was ram his head against the wall, his vision fracturing for a moment and drawing another noise from Ghost Face, “Woah there- eager, aren’t you?”

Without preamble, he thrust forward, into Jake’s mouth. Jake’s cry of protest was muffled by the thick length, still pushing towards his throat, and now, all he could do was try to regulate his breathing so he didn’t choke and pass out. Meanwhile, Jed Olsen was absolutely ecstatic. It was everything he imagined it would be- wet, warm, perfection, all tied together by the little sobs that would shudder through Jake occasionally, or his face, twisted up with agony and acceptance. _Click_ , the camera went off again, and then, Ghost Face grabbed the back of Jake’s head and began to push and pull in equal measure. His own breathing was becoming a little ragged, but he still managed to speak, “I bet I can find a way to print these. I’m sure your- friends would like to see them, huh?”

Despite the pain still coursing through him, Jake managed another round of weak protests- though, it only ended with him still struggling to breathe again, trying to glare through sobs of suffering and only managing to feel worse than before. The fabric binding his wrists only squeezed tighter, and Jake froze with phantom pain, eyes going wider. Just in time for the Killer to slam his cock all the way to the hilt, into Jake’s throat, cutting off precious oxygen and fitful noises of despair. It lasted for only a moment, but then, before Jake could even hope to catch his breath, he was rammed down again. The third time, just as Jake was starting to black out, he felt the Ghost Face tremble and shake, before suddenly-

Pulling out entirely. Jake just managed to close his eyes as the come burst forth, coating his face, warm and awful and slowly painting his skin. Some of it managed to drip into his mouth, as he heaved for air, and he could feel more of it dripping down as he opened his eyes.

_Click_

“This one is my favorite so far,” the Killer remarked. He tilted the camera to show Jake the screen, only for a second, and Jake wanted to cry again, as he sagged against his bonds and made half sobs. Ghost Face tilted his head, then leaned down, using Jake’s scarf to wipe away some of the come, smiling behind the mask, “We’re not done yet, don’t worry.”

Jake just shook harder.

The feeling of weightlessness. Jake still struggled, but there was no heart behind it, just a hopeless acceptance, as he was lifted up and then subsequently slammed onto the hood of the nearby truck. The fabric holding his wrists was released, and that was a slight relief that didn’t last for long. The Ghost Face pulled out his knife, and, as if humming a tune, cut right through Jake’s pants and forced his legs apart. The cold metal made Jake twitch and thrash, and he made another desperate sounding noise, “No-”

“I’m not a monster. I came prepared,” the Killer whispered, like rolling his eyes, and then pulled out a small tube of something and generously coated two fingers. He leaned forward until he was on top of Jake then, his hands reaching down to cup Jake’s ass, and there wasn’t even a warning or a moment of preparation before he inserted a finger in. A full body twitch hit Jake, and he opened his mouth again-

Fabric, suddenly coiling around his head, settling into a gag. Jake could only scream pathetically into it. Another finger inserted, stretching him, playful almost, rubbing against his insides in a lazy fashion-

Abruptly, they were pulled out, and Jake couldn’t even look down to see what was happening before two things happened at once: a camera flashing, and then, Ghost Face’s cock shoving into the boy.

Jake’s back arched off the metal and his scream was choked and cracked at the end. It was less painful than last time, but it still hurt, and it was still just as awful, just like the tears streaming down his face, the moans escaping his throat. The Killer made a sound like utter relaxation, followed by a short grunt, “Wow, you’re tight-” and then that cut off too as he began to slowly push back and forth. It wasn’t long until he became more confident, picking up pace, sliding his length in and out, tearing up Jake’s insides, the only sounds in the room being heavy breathing, flesh slapping, and Jake’s cries. 

In, out. The speed was one rung short of brutal, but not for lack of trying, as Ghost Face slammed in and out of Jake with reckless abandon, a desperate sort of hunger, gloved hands reaching up to press Jake harder into the hood, useless words falling from his mouth. The slowly mounting feeling of uncomfortable pressure was still there, and the Killer readjusted himself, somehow forcing Jake’s legs even wider to hit deeper than before. Each powerful thrust was met by a quiet sob from Jake, even as an electric feeling began to dance through him. It was awful. It hurt- he just wanted it to be over. 

“Baby- babydoll,” Ghost Face cooed, breathless, hurried, just barely drawing Jake’s attention and that was enough, camera poised, “Smile!”

_Click_

A rush of come, suddenly forcing its way into Jake’s insides. He jolted and cried out and arched his back, but the Killer was pushed inside him to the hilt, and he unloaded into Jake’s unwilling body. Each spurt painted his insides and made him shudder again and again- it felt as though it would never end. Moments or years passed, and then, the Ghost Face pulled out all the way. Some of the come had already begun to pool outwards, and there was another click of the camera, an admiring noise, as Jake lay in a puddle of blood, tears, sweat, and come. 

“Beautiful…” Jed Olsen murmured, and then he reached forward, pushed Jake’s soaked hair out of his eyes. The last thing Jake saw as darkness claimed him was that camera, a flash in the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this gonna be a trend? I feel like it’s a trend. Give me ideas in the comments for what else Jake has to suffer through. Or don’t, I’m not your boss or your grandma or your priest


End file.
